


#girlssupportinggirls

by DisorganizedKitten



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatting apps, Gen, Online support, Support Systems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 22:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: It started with Chloe. It spiraled from there.Afterwards, Paris is still it's own bubble. With akuma, most dangerous people are barred from the city. But the big thing is, they're not alone anymore.





	#girlssupportinggirls

**Author's Note:**

> Look among the hills I will die on is the hill of healthy support systems and fluffy random interactions.  
Another thing because it was asked about in the server, Aspik has an account while Multimouse does not because Adrien has to talk about that to someone. Marinette has enough on her plate though, and figures she doesn’t need to keep another internet life separate.

It was an odd thing to come about. But come about it did.

It being a superhero chat forum.

Legitimately. It happened.

How? Well, first Chloe made a loud and obnoxious comment about how annoying it was not being able to talk to the rest of the Miracle team. Then Alya broke curfew to follow the main duo on patrol and heard Ladybug mention how useful it would be to be able to ask other heroes for advice, even if none of them could come to Paris for safety reasons. Then Marinette faceplanted on her own desk and grumbled about stupid strategies in school. Then Marinette held a competent conversation with Adrien about a superhero battle two nights ago in America. And finally, the Ladyblog received an ask about ways to stop haters and victim-blamers from getting into the akuma recovery forums.

So Alya got Max, Nino, Marinette, Chloe, and Adrien together to figure something out.

The website took a week. Alya waved down Ladybug the day after it was finished to tell her, but apparently Marinette had beat her to it. Figures.

But Ladybug and Chat Noir were the next hero profiles made. (They would have been the first, but Chloe's Queen Bee account was the test one, and as such was the actual first account online.)

Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Pegase joined within days. King Monkey, Ryuko, Vipereon and Aspik came after Alya opened it up on the Ladyblog.

Max had fandangled something to keep non-supers out. Alya didn't understand it, but between Max and Marinette, it worked. They'd even gotten Madame Bustier to try just to make sure.

At first it was just the Miracle team there, and it worked. Not for everything they'd hoped it would, but it did.

(After a particularly hard akuma, Rena Rouge, Vipereon, Chat Noir, and Ladybug chatted till midnight, conversation topics ranging from memes to battle strategies to Vipereon telling them how many times they'd each died and having to quadruple check they were alive. Akuma support was important, but so was hero support.)

It was a little after that when other supers started to trickle in.

First was Superboy. American, son of Superman, optimistic and curious. It didn't take long for all of them to become friends.

(He makes full use of being in a different timezone, and is great at calming them down after nightmares.)

Superboy spread it to his dad, who got it to the rest of the Justice League.

And it works great. Wonder Woman and Hippolyta give a hundred tips on wielding the Ladybug Miraculous, Red Robin teaches Chat how to better use his baton as a baton and not an odd rapier, Oracle and Pegase geek together over tech. Ryuko and Robin talk in length about swords, and sometimes Chat joins in too. (Marinette pretends not to see the anonymous swords Kagami gets.)

Eventually it gets to where the Parisians holo-call into the watchtower every week and discuss in length strategies and suspects so they can take down Hawkmoth.

Sometimes something bigger comes up for the other superheroes to deal with, but that's understandable. When you give your life to protecting the world, your schedule has to become extremely flexible.

And yeah, Paris is still it's own bubble. With akuma, most dangerous people are barred from the city. But they're not  _ alone _ anymore.

They support each other, whether by pretending life isn't so messed up or by helping deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Banging pots and pans* Give! Child! Heroes! Adults! Who! Help! Them! And! Train! Them! Properly!


End file.
